girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bails219/Girl Meets Roots (Part 3)
The door was opening, as everyone's hearts were beating on the verge of bursting. "Is everything alright?" Their next-door neighbor, Mr. Feeny, came rushing into the devastated household. "I just saw the ambulance drive past!" Cory stood up and approached Mr. Feeny. He hesitated on what he was going to say but just gave Mr. Feeny a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Feeny. You stay next door and continue the holiday celebrations. You don't need to stay here," Cory expressed. Mr. Feeny ignored what Cory said and walked directly to the couch, sitting next to Topanga and Auggie. "Yes, I do," he replied. “I am not leaving! I am part of the family, aren’t I?” The moment was cut short when the entrance had two other people joining the worrying people. These two people ran hastily towards their mother, Amy. Josh and Cory tied in with their siblings and mother. This was the first time that they had all been in the same diameter for years. This was what Christmas was all about; families reuniting and expressing emotions. “Cory?” whispered a quiet, yet humble voice. This voice was of his best friend, Shawn, who had conquered the world with him. No one took any notice of Shawn, until he gravitated towards the family hug. Hours struck by. These sixty minutes were gradually dragging on, as if they were sixty centuries. Everybody stayed in the one room, with only some soundless moves. Jingling bells were heard from outside. “Mummy, it’s Santa!” screamed Auggie, leaping up in joy. He rushed to the door and peered outside. Down the street was in fact Santa and his reindeers, to Auggie. Everybody else knew that this was just the local Santa and painted horses, but for this significant moment, for the whole family, this was the real Santa, a real Christmas miracle. The man dressed up in a red suit and a long white beard got out of his shiny sleigh and approached Auggie. “What do you want for Christmas, young boy?” Santa asked. Auggie thought, as the family watched. “I want my grandpa to be happy and healthy,” Auggie wished. The whole family starred in awe at a five-year-old that had just come up with the most meaningful gift. “Sure, thing,” replied Santa. “Have a Merry Christmas to all!” With that, Santa clicked his fingers and flew away. Auggie pushed through the family and went inside to sleep. “Auggie, why are you going to bed?” Riley queried. Auggie responded,” Do presents came under the tree on Christmas morning?” “Yes,” understood Riley. “Well, then my present will be there tomorrow morning as well!” Auggie pulled the blanket over his body and shut his eyes. “I guess we should all get some rest now, shouldn’t we?” announced Amy. Everyone lay in different areas of the house on mattresses. Riley’s mattress was next to her mom and dad. “Dad?” Riley questioned. “Can I hold your hand?” “Sure, honey,” Cory whispered. “Merry Christmas.” He outstretched his hand and grasped his daughters. No matter what happened, this was a true Christmas. A Christmas where family joined together, hand in hand, and cherished the moment. It was soon time to wake up. It was Christmas, the greatest time of year. For this family, it was the most hopeful time of year. Riley opened her eyes and saw her grandmother, Amy, asleep on the home phone. “Grandma?” Riley murmured. “Are you alright?” “Riley,” Amy noticed. “Merry Christmas. I can’t leave the phone. I don’t want to miss a call from the medics about Alan.” “I’ll stay here and let you know if they call,” Riley answered. Amy replied,” I always knew you were just like your father. Caring, loving, good-looking…” Amy silently strolled to Riley’s mattress and rested. Riley awaited by the phone for one hour. Her patience was thinning down and she was just about to leave the chair, until the phone started to buzz. Panic struck throughout the thirteen year old girl. She was given so much responsibility and it was now or never. Undecidedly, Riley picked up the phone. “Hello?” Riley began. “Do you want to speak to someone, anyone else, please, I can’t speak…” “Riley Matthews? It’s you I want to talk to,” the familiar voice answered. “Me?” Riley whispered. “I’m only thirteen.” “Me? I’m only thirteen, as well!” Riley began to recognize the voice. “Lucas?” Riley asked “Yes,” Lucas revealed. “How is it over there?” “Um, alright, I guess,” Riley replied. “Everyone is asleep and peaceful for the moment. We don’t know anything yet, if Alan is alright, though.” “That’s not good. I hope he is. Merry Christmas, by the way.” Lucas wished. “Same to you. I’m sorry but I really have to…” Riley’s sentence was cut short. “Please hold on,” Lucas begged. “Listen, there is something that I want to tell you.” In the back of Riley’s mind, she thought that this could be the moment, that Lucas Friar, her current crush would ask her out. At least there was a good outcome to this horrific Christmas. “Yes,” Riley struggled to find words. “After the holidays,” Lucas continued. “My family and I are going to Texas. “That sounds good,” Riley whispered disappointedly. “Listen, I really need to go and…” Riley was cut short once again. “Permanently,” Lucas finished. Riley held the phone in mid-air for a second. Everything was falling apart. The state of her grandfather was unknown, and one of her best friends and crush was leaving her life. She shut her eyes and made a mind wish, for everything to be resolved and for the world, her world to go back to the way it was. She blew the wish into thin air, leaving it on it’s on to work or not. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts